


Sprains and Pains

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cuteness overload, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, all that good stuff, au but canon situation, caring seunghyun, jiyong hurt his ankle omg, mentions of taeyang, pouty jiyong, some mild cussing, spongebob references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sprained ankle makes for a grumpy and pouty dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprains and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on Jiyong's sprained ankle from pole dancing (real story okay I swear) at a fanmeet. I'm sorry it's not that great I hope it makes someone's day okay please enjoy. Domestic GTOP is my fave and I hope it's someone else's as well. I'm also sorry for the weird ending. I had a lot of trouble with this one, this time around.

“I'm not a damn baby,” Jiyong protested as Seunghyun carried him into the apartment they shared. “It's just a _sprain_!”

 

The older man sighed, giving the injured small man in his arms a look of frustration and worry as he set him down on the couch, helping him lay down. He propped up the pillows behind him and grabbed his favorite black fuzzy blanket, draping it over his petite frame as he did. “You fell and twisted your _ankle_ , I think this constitutes as you needing to be babied a bit, Jiyong.”

 

The younger man made a face of pure annoyance, his nose scrunching up and he sighed, leaning back against the mountain of pillows that was placed behind him. “Well Youngbae bumped into me!” He huffed softly, folding his arms over his chest defiantly. “He knows I fall easily, that asshole.”

 

“Yes,” Seunghyun huffed out a laugh, amusement laced in his voice, making sure the brunette's ankle was raised up on the arm of the couch. “It's his fault, hm?”

 

“Of course it is,” Jiyong frowned at his already swollen ankle. When did it get so _big_? It had only been a few hours. “What if I had glass bones?”

 

“This isn't a Spongebob episode, but I'll play that one for you,” Seunghyun grinned at him, smoothing his bangs out of his eyes. He had been well aware of the younger man's accident prone nature before they even started dating. The day they met, he had fallen in front of Seunghyun with a bag full of papers exploding everywhere. It was bordering on worrying at this point, and Seunghyun was tempted to just put him in a bubble if this kept up.

 

Jiyong nodded, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout and the older man ran his fingers through the younger's hair affectionately. He popped in the episode DVD, made sure his boyfriend was settled and he walked into the kitchen. He had heard Jiyong's stomach growling in the car, and if it was one thing he wasn't up for handling, it was an angry, sore and starving dragon. A shudder ran through him at the thought. It was just terrifying, really.

 

He could hear the smaller man grumbling along to the episode and he laughed softly to himself again. His boyfriend was the hardest person to take care of, but it was a charm that had worked it's way into the older man's heart. There would be no truth to his words if he had said that he hated it, in any way shape or form. In a way, it was good for Jiyong to be so independent. But on the other hand, in times like this, it was best to just let someone else do the work, and it was something the younger hadn't grasped yet.

 

The smell of food soon filled the kitchen and he set two plates down on the counter. He stepped back into the living room, just enough to watch the younger man be glued to the television, gaze never wavering and he shook his head fondly, the corners of his mouth curling up in a small smile. A sudden thought filled his head and he cringed at himself for forgetting. Ice. That would help the swelling go down and numb what pain he was feeling. He walked back into the kitchen and dug around in the ice box, grabbing a handful and he filled up the ice pack his mother had given him just for emergencies like this. Or what Seunghyun thought was an emergency.

 

“Baby,” he said softly, as he walked back to the living room. The brunette slowly turned his attention to his boyfriend, blinking and frowning at him in confusion. Seunghyun laughed softly at the cute expression and he set the ice pack directly on Jiyong's ankle. 

 

“It's cold!” Jiyong squealed, jerking his leg back. He immediately regretted it though and he started to whine, gingerly placing it back where it was. He pouted even more now, snatching the ice pack from Seunghyun and dropping it on his ankle with a huff. “Thank you.”

 

“You'll like it when it numbs the pain and your ankle isn't the size of the moon,” Seunghyun chided, eyeing Jiyong just in case the younger decided to take it off too soon. He set his gaze into a stern one, looking directly at the injured man sulking on the couch. “Now leave it on there.”

 

Jiyong waved his hand, sighing and he slumped back down against the pillows, rubbing at his eyes. The older man walked back into the kitchen, switching off the stove and placed their food on the plates. He hesitated, looking at the wine glasses and decided against it, opting for two bottles of water instead. As much as he wanted some of his favorite red wine, he really did not need to add **tipsy** to the list of things Jiyong already was experiencing.

 

The food was eaten in no time by both of them, the pair having forgotten lunch due to the chaos of the afternoon, the water bottles were emptied and everything was set on the coffee table, as the DVD provided some background noise. The older man turned and laid down next to Jiyong, settling in. He was way too full to move currently. Arms found their way around the petite man and he rested his chin on Jiyong's shoulder. "How are you feeling, my love?"

 

Jiyong blushed from the nickname, a soft smile on his lips before he started to frown, the pain making a comeback. "I'm sore," he sighed, laying his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. He shifted around a bit, frowning deeper. "You're not leaving me here, right?" There was a small waver in his voice that the older man must have heard, because next thing he knew, he was being pulled against a firm chest protectively. Seunghyun pressed his lips to Jiyong's temple, closing his eyes. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, tightening his grip around the lithe man in his arms.

 

That made every muscle in Jiyong's body relax, comforted by those four words. He hated being injured, he always felt extremely vulnerable, and he was way too clumsy. Incidents like this were common, having just sprained his knee a few months ago skateboarding with his friends. This time, it had been just walking with Youngbae. Next thing he knew, he was down on the ground and his ankle was throbbing. He swore that his best friend had bumped into him and made him fall. That was his story and he was sticking to it, that was final.

 

They both settled down, gazes transfixed on the cartoon playing on their TV as Seunghyun trailed his fingertips up and down Jiyong's spine lazily, and Jiyong nearly melted into the feeling, his head resting on the older man's chest. A calm silence fell over them, just enjoying each other's company despite how stressful the day had been. The older man suddenly remembered something Jiyong had said earlier, however, and he tilted his head down to look down at the younger man, a playful smirk on his lips.

 

“You know how you said you're not a baby?” he asked, nonchalant, as he pulled the blanket over both of them. Jiyong lifted his head and gave him a weary look, an eyebrow raised. Where was he going with this?

 

“Yes...” he said slowly, frowning a bit in confusion. “Why? You know I'm not a baby.”

 

“You're not _a_ baby, no,” Seunghyun said, something in his tone that Jiyong couldn't place. The older man gave him an impish smile, still rubbing his hand along the smaller's back gently. “You're _my_ baby, though.”

 

The sound of the cartoon playing in the background was drowned out by Jiyong's laughter within seconds, loud and happy, and Seunghyun settled back down with a smug smile on his face. That was a sound he would never get tired of hearing for the rest of their lives, and he was more than okay with that.

 

 


End file.
